Between Purple Eyes and Coffee
by sweet-pea157
Summary: It all happened in the hands of fate. Angela, a culinary institute graduate, ran into him late one night, literally. Now they can't seem to leave each others world as well as their thoughts. And most of all they lacked the common sense to see what was always right in front of them. With his purple eyes and her job at a local coffee shop something is bound to happen. AngelaxChase
1. Chapter 1- Startling Encounters

**Hello readers! This is my third story here on fanfiction. My first was _Fruit of Love_ which I completed a few months ago so go read it if you haven't yet! I started a HikarixWizard story (It's called _Stargazer_) that has one chapter so far and I started writing chapter 2 when I go the inspiration for this one.**

**I wanted to write a story that takes place in the city and I wanted a British Chase. So enjoy! I'll update when I can!  
**

**Review if you like it and I'll post Chapter 2  
**

Part 1- Startling Encounters

The soothing sound of the almost purring like sounds coming from the engine of my black sports car gave me chills down my spine. My curly amber hair blew around wildly as I mashed the button to close the convertible top. I backed out of the small parking lot of the coffee joint I worked at and drove down the 2 lane street towards my flat downtown.

I'm Angela Grace Lockett, a 20 year old, culinary institute graduate, and proud owner of a brand new sports car and a small yet elegant flat in a mid-sized city outside of London, England.

It's no secret that I come from a rather wealthy family, my parents own a large dairy farm, which started as a hobby my dad had when he was my age. He had 2 cows that he took care of himself after he dropped out of college. Now we have a couple hundred cows and too many workers for me to memorize all of their names.

I, not being the one to frolic around a farm all day, moved away from our farm in northern California after high school to Europe to attend a culinary school and own my on bakery; although I'm not having much luck as of now.

I work at, like I mentioned before, a local coffee place called Aloe. The origin of the name still remains a mystery to me.

I have all I need to open a bakery, money, time and skill, but every single prime location I find to start my business is either inadequate to deal with several large ovens or close to night clubs and other not too nice places that I do not want to have an impact on the welfare of my future customers. But for now I'm pretty happy with my job and where I live.

I continued down the curvy road that soon entered the city. It was well past 9, I had the closing shift at work tonight. I turned the radio up and some cheery British pop song filled my car. I had heard the song before and sang along as I stopped at a red light. Not many other cars were out, therefore the light changed quickly to bright green.

I turned left and saw my building in the distance, next to several other tallish buildings, it stuck out like a sore thumb, not that it was a bad thing. The architecture was just different.

There are large windows that led out to a small balcony for each flat. The term "flat" is a European term for an apartment that just stuck with me after living here for the past 3 years. Most of flats had a lot of open space, mine was at the very top floor; therefore, it was the largest.

My eyes watched the desolate city street as I tapped gently on the brakes and approached the entrance to one of the many small parking structures around the city.

A flash of light brown came from the side of the street and I slammed on my brakes. I wasn't going more than 25 but I still hit whatever was sitting on the side of the street. Fearing I had just killed someone's dog, I killed the engine and hopped out of my car.

I wrapped my thick wool peacoat around my small frame as the early winter air bit at my exposed skin.

I poked my head around the front side of my car hesitantly, but instead of finding an animal, my chocolate brown eyes met a pair of bright purple ones. It wasn't an animal at all! It was person! A man who looked to be my age or a bit younger opened his eyes more to take in the scene.

_Was he homeless?_

_Is he hurt?_

One of the front tires had bumped up against the lower part of his leg, luckily it hasn't ran it over but it must have hurt like hell. I walked over to him carefully.

"Are you alright?" I spoke softly. The man lifted on of his arms and ran his hand through the messy, peach colored hair that stuck around his face. He let out a low grumble.

He had on dark colored corduroy pants and a dirtied up, beige windbreaker, a burgundy scarf lay on the ground next to him, and his feet were covered with a pair of what appeared to be some very nice, brown oxfords. At least he had a good fashion sense. I stifled a laugh, it seemed rather odd that such a well-dressed man be sitting on the curb of a busy daytime street.

"My ankle got a bit banged up" His voice was icing on the gorgeous cake. It was a raspy tenor with a strong British accent.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! Can you stand?" I asked walking closer to him; I kneeled down next to him and lifted his arm as he stood.

He let out a wince and I struggled to steady him. I looked around for a place to set him down and get things sorted out, with none in sight I led him to the passenger side, which is still difficult for me to remember what side because of the way roads and cars are swapped from back home.

I struggled to reach down and swing the door open and set him down.

"Why were you sitting on the side of the road?" I caught my breath from lifting him up; he wasn't that heavy; I'm just weak.

"It's a long story." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "How rude of me, my name's Chase Marshall" finally I had a name.

"I'm Angela Lockett. I live just right there." I gestured to my building across the street. "If you don't mind me asking, are you homeless?" My question received a round of light chuckles of the purple eyed man sitting in front of me

"No, far from it actually. I live on the other side of town." He answered, pulling his pants leg up to look at his swollen ankle. He brushed the already bruising skin with his long slender fingers, which made him hiss in pain.

I put my hands on my hips. "Why were you sitting in the road?" I repeated my question.

"Like I said, it's an awfully long story..." He trailed off. An awkward silence hung in the chilly night air.

"Look it's getting late and you're hurt you can come up to my place for the night." I hesitantly proposed the idea before getting into the driver's seat and restarting my car and pulling it into a parking spot. After struggling to get Chase inside and into the elevator, we finally reached floor 15 where my flat was.

I stuck my keys in my door while Chase leaned up against a wall, humming part of a song that was playing in the elevator. I swung the door open and helped him inside.

My place wasn't anything special, at least in my eyes. The door opened into a small corridor with a simple metal coat rack and a few pairs of my shoes I had abandoned to put away. Luckily I had cleaned up somewhat, I'm usually a pretty organized person.

My kitchen was to the right; I had fairly new appliances and cookware. The whole front room I had was open area. The kitchen area opened into my den, it was a split level with 3 small steps leading to my large plush couches and soft carpet, the wall opposite of the front door was mostly window. I had closed my curtains almost all the way, some of the bright city lights still shining in.

I clicked on the lights and rummaged through my coat closet for my crutches I had to use 2 years ago when I broke part of my foot. I had slipped on ice trying to defrost my car. I'm always the clumsy one.

I handed them to Chase after adjusting the height on them; he stood not much taller than me, maybe 2 or 3 inches. I'm fairly tall, standing at 5' 7".

Chase followed me to the right of the main room where a laundry/utility room was and two spare bedrooms I had furnished simply with queen sized beds with dark designed comforters.

"There's a bathroom across the hall, if you want to shower just put your clothes outside the door and I'll wash them for you." I pointed down the short hallway to the last door.

"Thank you." He set the crutches down, sat down on the edge of the bed and slid his shoes off.

"There's a robe in there hanging up you can put on, I doubt your clothes will be done drying by the time you finish your shower" I decided to give him a minute before returning for his clothes and walked back across the main room to the small door way to the master bedroom was.

It was huge compared to the other two bedrooms. It had a bed with 4 posts and drapes around it, a small armchair sat in the corner next to a fireplace, similar to the one in the den. The walls were a warm brown with several paintings and pictures from back home. To the side if the room was a door to my bathroom which was too big for my own good, I had covered the counters in all of my various beauty products, some of which I never use but keep just in case.

I slipped off my shoes and threw them in the humongous closet and changed out of my skinny jeans and sweater and into my fuzzy flannel pajamas. I went into the kitchen and started a kettle on the stove for tea for both of us.

I heard the sound of the shower starting and went and retrieved his clothes. I didn't bother separating them into different loads and tossed them in my washer without much thought. My mind was still reeling. I had a strange man showering at my house, all I know about him is his name and that he was sitting in the street like a bum.

I'll have to press for the "long story" of why he was there in the first place later. I collapsed onto one of the large couches by the window and wrapped myself in one of my throws I had lying around. I clicked on the late night news channel and listened to the news anchors discussing the weather forecast for next week. Apparently it's supposed to be below freezing and snow like crazy. Just what I need.

I heard the bathroom door open and I was surprised that the creaking sound of crutches didn't follow.

Instead Chase walked into the room with no crutches; instead he limped a bit. The bright blue robe I lent him contrasted with his purple hues as his eyes met mine from across the room.

I got up and offered him a seat at my medium sized dining table across from the kitchen. I brought over two mugs of hot tea and sat across from him. Chase stared down at his mug, I watched him as he mixed some sugar into it.

His hair was damp and starting to curl as it began to dry. I would be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive because he was pretty hot.

"I suppose the hot water loosened the muscles in my ankle so I can walk without the crutches. I think it's just bruised up pretty bad." His heavily accented voice broke the silence as he looked up and met my eyes, making me look away quickly.

"I feel like shit to be honest. Sorry about that..." I trailed off trying to come up with a better apology.

"The reason I was out there was I had just left the hospital" he interrupted my thought process.

"You see I lost my parents at a very young age and my sister has never had the best health; she passed away earlier today from a case of severe bronchitis."

"Oh" I couldn't think of much more to say.

"Once the doctors told me what happened I just left; I got tired and dizzy and I guess I wasn't thinking straight when I sat down out there." He took a long draw from his mug and stared at his hands.

"We'll it's a good thing I found you. Some people out here aren't as nice as I am" I tried and failed at lifting his spirits.

"She was the only family I had left..." Chase whispered and my ears barely picked it up.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sure that me practically running you over didn't help" I apologized and took both of our empty mugs into the kitchen.

I went into the laundry room and pulled the now clean and dry clothes out and put them in the room where he was staying. He followed me in and I quickly left after saying goodnight.

When I got back to my room I searched my coat pocket for my cell phone. When I found it I noticed I had several texts all from Kathy, a girl that works with me. We met through work and are really close friends now.

I scrolled through my messages as I crawled into bed. Should I tell her about Chase? I set my phone on my coffee table. I'll tell her at work tomorrow, we both have the same shift from 7am-2pm

When I woke up the next morning, I showered and quickly got dressed into a fresh pair of tight jeans and a cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I opened my bedroom door cautiously and didn't see Chase anywhere. Something caught my eye on the small island in the kitchen. I walked across the cold floor and saw that it was a piece of paper folded over.

_Thanks_

_~Chase_

On the counter next to the note was 10 pounds. He didn't have to leave money!

I grabbed my coat and keys and left for work.

When I walked in the door, the strong smell of coffee hit my nostrils and Kathy waved me over. We were really busy at the moment. I voted on not telling her about Chase for now.

It's been a long and cold week since the incident with Chase. It snowed all weekend; making business at Aloe crazy.

I was currently making a latte for an impatient older lady. I handed it to her and she practically snatched it out of my hands and left without leaving a tip.

"What a bitch." Kathy elbowed me in the ribs as I rubbed my temples. I heard the door open and jingle loudly as it hit the bells above it.

I looked up to see messy peach hair and those bright purple eyes looking up at the menu.

Chase was here! He honestly didn't seem like a coffee shop kinda guy. I walked over to the cash register as Kathy excused herself for her break since we weren't busy.

"Can I get an espresso?" his voice resonated and made me weak in the knees. Why did he have to be so attractive? He looked down from the menu to meet my gaze. His purple hues grew wide.

"Angela Lockett, fancy seeing you here." He chuckled and got out his wallet.

"Yeah, how have you been?" I asked typing into the cash register and taking his money.

"Better than before. My ankle healed up pretty well."

I went to making his drink while continuing to talk to him.

"Tell me Angela, why do you work here? It was pretty obvious that you have quite a bit of money with that nice car and a flat of that size." He smirked and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well I want to open my own bakery, and I'm not having much luck of finding a place to open one. Plus I'm not the type to sit around and waste my parent's money when I can work just fine." Chase shook his head in agreement. I handed his espresso to him as he said goodbye. I mentally slapped myself for not giving him my number or something.

Several days later he returned. His bright white teeth cracked a smile as he approached the counter. I tried not to let him see my scarlet cheeks.

"Angela!" He grinned widely and ordered another espresso like before.

And this time I sure as hell didn't hesitate to write my number in black sharpie across his coffee cup.


	2. Chapter 2- Hallmark Cards

**Alright my update schedule for this will be every Saturday. I had this ready to go yesterday but I had to work and I got home late. Anyways the next chapter will be up Saturday as well as chapter 2 for Stargazer (HikarixWizard)**

**There are texts between Angela and Chase in this chapter. Angela's are in bold and Chase's are in italics. Hope there's no confusion! :)  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!  
**

Between Purple eyes and Coffee

Chapter 2- Hallmark Cards

_Ring ding ding ding_

I stopped typing on my laptop to look down at my phone sitting on the couch next to me. It let off my slightly irritating text message ringtone. It was early morning, too early to be up because luckily I had the day off. I was on yet another local property website checking out locations but I was still having no luck.

I turned my attention back to my cell phone. It was Chase.

_Good morning_

_Did you sleep well? ;)_

I couldn't help but smile like a fool. It had been several days since the day I gave him my number. It seems like there's not a moments rest when we aren't texting each other, not that I minded at all.

Chase is always coming to Aloe and getting coffee. Usually it's when I'm working so he can flirt with me. At least that what Kathy calls it.

I typed in a quick reply

**Yupp especially since I worked late last night **

_And you're up this early? Haha_

**I don't sleep much. Call me crazy**

_Are you doing anything? Come down to that little diner with the yellow awning. It's 2 blocks from your place_.

**Sure I'll be there in 15**

I threw my phone down and rushed into my room to change.

I threw my short curly hair into a simple side braid and put on an oversized sweater with leggings and boots. I looked in the mirror deciding I looked halfway decent and left for the diner.

It wasn't our first official "date" it was more like our third. If you count this one time when we went and saw a movie and another time he picked me up from work and we went grocery shopping, which was kinda weird but he made it more enjoyable than if I was by myself.

I couldn't get those damn sparkly purple eyes out of my mind or my dreams for that matter.

I had been this diner countless times. It's a cute little corner restaurant with cheap food and employees that know your mothers middle name. They know how to treat their customer's right.

Plus they are open super late and super early in cases where I'm hungry and don't feel like cooking before or after work.

I exited my building and started walking there; wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck against the cold winter breeze.

Christmas was 2 weeks away and the street lights had large red bows and bright yellow lights were all around. I opened the door to the diner which went by the name of "Waterbridge"

It was written in cursive across the windows and all over everything inside from the menus, napkins and even the salt and pepper shakers. The bells above the door jingled like the ones at Aloe as I opened the door and I looked around for Chase. I saw him in the corner booth up against the window with a view of the city.

He waved me over and I quickly joined him; sliding into the seat across from him.

Chase was wearing a light blue button down with a white and navy striped shirt showing it self underneath. On his head was a beanie that was holding most of his hair out of his eyes; making his purple eyes seem even brighter.

"I went ahead and ordered you a cup of coffee." His voice was enough to put my head in the clouds. The sound just warms you and I always feel happy hearing it. I shook my head in agreement and smiled.

A short woman with thick pink braids approached our table with a pot of coffee and two cream colored mugs.

"Well Chase who might this be?" Her deep voice surprised me and I looked at him as he replied.

"This is Angela. Angela this is Yolanda." I grinned at the sound of him saying my name, Yolanda probably thought I was mental by now.

"She practically raised my sister and I after our parents died." Chase added as she poured the steaming, dark beverage into my mug.

"Well Angela it's nice to meet you dear." Her accent wasn't nearly as strong as Chase's was. It sounded more Irish than British. She took our orders and went back behind the counter.

"Angela I want to know you better. I hardly know anything about you." Chase said sweetly as I cupped the warm mug in my cold hands.

"Like what do you want to know?" I asked shyly.

"Everything" he replied taking one if my hands in his. He played with one of the small rings I had on. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Well I was born and raised on a farm in northern California. I have one brother named Kasey." I stopped to watch him I see what else he could possibly want to know. There are many things he doesn't know about me.

"How would you describe yourself in 3 words?" He asked leaning forward in his elbows on the table.

"That's an odd question." I laughed softly "I would have to say 'quiet yet outgoing'. What about you?" I fired back.

"Mischievous, stubborn and anti-social." I gave him a weird look. "I mean I'm not antisocial all the time, I can just be standoffish at times." He defended; shrugging his shoulders.

"I doubt that. You've been pretty social to me." I honestly can't see Chase being a rude person.

"That's because I like you..." He stopped and turned bright red after realizing what he had said.

I giggled at his words as a reassurance that it wasn't awkward that he said it. It was an odd feeling. The feeling you get when you realize someone likes you. Soon enough both of us were laughing.

The crinkles around Chase's eyes when he laughed were irresistible. Only making me giggle like a little school girl even more.

"Here's your food love birds" Yolanda chuckled setting our plates down. Chase's cheeks retained the dark blush from before. After we ate we walked a few blocks over to the small park in the city. Once we had walked down the small worn path, you could hardly tell we were in the middle of a busy city.

I have visited New York City on many occasions and this park reminds me of Central Park. There's a small lake with an old castle persevered perfectly on top of a mossy hill. A crumbly rock wall ran around the perimeter of the grassy area by the lake; some sort of stone fence I guessed. It wasn't very tall; it came up to mid-thigh on me.

Chase didn't hesitate to jump onto the wall as walk along side me. I laughed, stopping in my tracks to watch him. He looked down at me, grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

We continued down the path for what seemed like hours. Chase would walk on the wall or next to me or even walk ahead of me to climb one of the ancient trees to jump out and scare me.

I adored those moments when he would walk close to me and his hand would find mine; squeezing it and making me grin.

"Molly do to ever wonder what would have happened had I not been run over by you?" Chase struck up a conversation.

"I didn't run you over!" I teased; shoving him playfully. "I would miss out on being here in this beautiful park with you." I stated and I prayed I didn't sound cheesy as hell.

"If I hadn't met you that night... I think I would have ended my life." Chase's voice dropped as he looked at me solemnly. My eyes widen. "Angie think for a minute. I lost my sister and I didn't have much to live for."

"Then I'm glad I 'ran you over' because you're amazing." I held into his arm and snuggled my cold nose into the soft fabric of his coat. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"What do you do for a living anyways?" I asked as the small path reconnected with the city sidewalk.

"I cook at a small yet elegant restaurant in the heart of London." He answered as we started walking towards some random direction.

"That's odd because I always thought you would be a cook. You don't seem like a lawyer or bus driver." I laughed as he led me across a busy street and down a few more blocks.

"Where are we headed?" I asked as we edged closer to Downtown London.

"I have to work for a little while and I want to see you after work so I'm taking you to my place." He said opening a door to a rather tall building.

"So your holding me hostage?!" I joked as he hit the floor 17 button in the elevator.

"You could put it that way" he fired back smiling at me.

As the elevator doors opened I followed him down a hall that turned and led to a dark cherry door with 17A on it in gold lettering. Chase fumbled with his keys before opening the door. He motioned me in and I took in the look of his flat.

One of the walls, similar to the one at my flat, was mostly window. The door opened into a medium sized living area that was open into a dining room and a large kitchen. The couches were plush and looked super comfortable. The floors were a shiny hardwood with a hall off to the side having dark burgundy carpet.

"Make yourself at home." Chase said as he took his shoes and coat off. I copied him and made myself comfortable on the true to their look, to die for comfy couches.

Chase disappeared down the hall and returned shortly after wearing a white chef's shirt with an apron in his hand.

"I'll be back. 2 hours tops" he grinned as I stood to tell him goodbye. He walked up to me until we were standing toe to toe. Our eyes locked as he lowered his head towards mine. My heart was racing.

_Chase is going to kiss me_

I panicked and pulled my head back making his lips hit my forehead instead.

"You Ok?" He asked grabbing my shoulders gently.

"I'm fine" I said giggling nervously.

"I'll see you in 2 hours" he said; looking down at the ground. I felt like a complete retard.

_Shit _

I leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. He turned and left, leaving me alone in dead silence. I searched the couch for the television remote and turned it on. I was paying little attention to the movie that was on.

_I fucked up our first kiss!_

I just won the award for the biggest loser on the planet. I sighed loudly and went to explore his kitchen to make some tea to calm myself down.

I haven't had a relationship since I moved here. I broke up with my boyfriend back home after I found him cheating on me. It was on my list of reasons of why I moved to London instead of returning back to California after college.

We dated all through high school and when I left for culinary school in France, he promised we would make it work out.

His name was Luke Wilson. On my visit home last Christmas I surprised him at his house. He surprised me with a tanned girl with long brown hair; naked in bed with him.

Not my idea of a Merry Christmas. Luke didn't stand a chance when he showed up at my house the next day claiming he had no idea who the girl was. My older brother kicked his ass. Hopefully that will be the last I see of his stupid bandanas and bright blue hair.

But in the past year I have come to terms with the situation and choose staying in England over returning home to start my business. Sure, I miss my parents; but I'm going home around new years to celebrate Christmas and New Year's with them.

But back to the present matter at hand...

_I'm a total screw up._

Chase probably hates me and is going to kick me out when he gets back. Maybe I should leave now and save him the trouble.

I stared down at my steaming mug of tea. The movie on was showing the ending credits while the happy couple kissed in the sunset.

I gagged, setting my mug on the kitchen counter and collapsing onto the couch.

I switched the channel to a weather channel and fell into a mid-afternoon nap. Naps always fix everything. Kasey told me that when I was in hysterics after he beat Luke up.

_Flashback_

"_Kasey!" I cried out as he slammed the front door. Wails of pain could be heard from the dumbass who cheated on me as he left._

"_Angie, are you ok?" his gentle brown eyes comforted me as he rubbed my back from my seat on the couch. Mom and Dad aren't home. Mom was out Christmas shopping and Dad was probably out at the farm overseeing things._

"_I'm fine." I broke into tears. I caught my boyfriend of over 4 years cheating on me with that tanned whore who moved to our high school during senior year. I knew I was far from fine._

"_You know what I always do when I'm feeling low?" Kasey murmured softly to me, continuing to rub my back._

"_What?" I chocked out through my tears. I could feel mascara running down my face making me look like a raccoon. I buried my face in my hands._

"_Whenever something goes bad, you can't deal with it and you get upset. What I always did to give myself a break was to take a long nap." I looked up at him. He grinned goofily and continued._

"_Remember our dog Jess?" he asked. Of course I did. Jess was a dog we got when I was in middle school. She was a beagle pup Dad found out in the barns one day. Jess died 2 years later._

"_I was leaving for school one day and I accidently hit her with my truck and killed her." Kasey's eyes watered. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Kasey is 2 years older than me. I was a sophomore and he was a senior. He wasn't at school that day. Normally he would give me a ride to school but Luke had given me a ride to school that day._

_When I came home from school Kasey was dead asleep on the couch. He stayed like that for hours; just napping the day away. When he finally woke up he went outside and buried Jess. We all mourned but didn't dare blame Kasey. It wasn't his fault. It could have happened to anyone_

"_So just take a nap and we can make Christmas cookies when you wake up!" Kasey's bright smile warmed me up and made me feel happy._

"_Thanks Kasey." I lied down on our overly humongous couch and drifted off to sleep. I felt him drape a quilt over me and turn the TV off. My mind cleared of all thoughts of how much I hate Luke for doing that to me. Sweet sleep soon over took me._

_END FLASHBACK_

When I cracked my eyes open, peach colored hair caught my attention from the other side of the room.

Chase had opened the curtains and was letting the sunset light up his flat.

He was only wearing a pair of dark gray sweatpants and his hair was dripping wet. He must have just gotten out if the shower and didn't expect me to be awake because he was shirtless. I stayed curled up in a ball in the middle of the giant sofa watching him.

He ran his hands through his damp hair and stretched with his hands in the air.

I gawked at the muscles rippling along his spine; for he had his back turned to me, he was looking out the huge window.

I quietly got up and snuck over to him; which was quite easy because the TV volume was turned up excessively.

"Boo!" I yelled throwing my arms around his waist. He let out a shout of surprise before turning to face me. I was grinning widely and laughing as was he.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He joked, poking me on the nose.

"Yes but I'm still really sleepy." I yawned.

"Well I'm starving. How does Chinese take out sound?" I shook my head in agreement.

After he called this 'weird ass place with good orange chicken' as he called it, it was delivered within 20 minutes to my surprise.

Chase eventually put a shirt on before answering the door much to my disappointment because the look on the Asian delivery boy's face would have been priceless.

"Favorite season?" I asked as we both played with what was remaining of the food with our chopsticks.

"Fall." He answered. He pulled out two fortune cookies from the bag and tossed one to me.

"Reasoning?"

"I think it's cool when the leads change. The colors are beautiful." His answer was not what I expected at all.

"Did you get they answer out of a hallmark card?" I teased. He threw a wadded up napkin at me which missed by a long shot only made me laugh more.

"What's your's smartass?" He asked pointing a chopstick at me.

"Spring. Mostly because I do not enjoy having to scrap ice off my car in fucking 10 degree weather." Chase and I both burst into laughter.

"I most definitely won't be seeing that in a get well soon card" he wiped tears from his eyes. I laughed even harder.

"I should probably get home." I said after we finished eating. I realized I spent my entire day with him; not that I minded. It was well past 8 and I had to work tomorrow.

"You can sleep here if you want." Chase proposed as I was pulling my boots onto my feet. My eyes grew wide and I looked over at him.

"Not like that!" He laughed; then lowered his head and made a suggestive face as what I hoped was a joke. I covered my face as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and returned to him on the couch.

"Hey Chase." I murmured as he pulled me into his arms while the TV was blaring some fight scene in a superhero movie.

"Hmm?" He replied turning the TV volume down.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." I referenced the awkward forehead kiss moment we had before he left for work.

"It's no big deal. I understand if you don't want to kiss me." I sensed a bit of humor in his voice.

_Don't be so smug_

"I do. I just don't want whatever it is we have now to move too fast." I reassured him and looked up into his eyes.

His face was much closer than I expected; his face was mere inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

His purple hues shone brightly in the moonlight coming in from the window; they drew me in like a moth to a flame.

"Angie, we-" Chase began.

It might have been rude but caught up in his bright purple eyes and the smell of coffee on his breath; I couldn't help but mash my lips to his.

He let out a moan of surprise and tightened his grip around my waist. He gently pulled me on top of him as my hands got tangled in his messy peachy blonde hair. We broke for air not moments later; both of us grinning like fools.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek sloppily and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating with my ear against the soft material of the red sweatshirt he had on. It sounded like a hummingbird was trapped in his ribs. I kissed part of his exposed collarbone and grinned as it only got faster.

Not long after he stood up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to what I assumed was his room. He gave me a pair of his boxers and a sweatshirt to sleep in and gave me some privacy to change. His bedroom was roughly the size of mine; minus the fireplace. There was another bedroom down the hall. I'm assuming it was his sisters...

I looked by the door at one of the only picture frames in his barely furnished bedroom.

The picture was of a younger looking Chase smiling with his arm around the shoulders of a shorter girl wearing a graduation cap and gown.

The girl had big, beautiful blue-purple eyes and hair the same color as Chase's but super long and curly. She was rail thin and had the whitest teeth I have ever seen. It must be his sister. I put my hand over my mouth in a silent mourning.

I heard a quiet knocking coming from the door and I turned and opened it to see Chase smiling with a devilish grin.

"Sleepy?" He asked swinging the door open and strolling into the room.

"Is this your sister?" I asked; hoping it would be too much trouble to be a little curious.

"Uh yeah it is. That was taken two years ago at her high school graduation." His normal perky accent was dripping with sorrow.

"Aw Chase it's ok. Sorry I asked!" I crossed the short distance to him and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"I'm alright." He said pulling my arms off of his waist and moving them up to his neck. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple softly.

After that we snuggled in to his huge bed with a plain colored, fluffy down comforter.

"Chase, please don't let me sleep in tomorrow I have to be at work at 8" I mumbled sleepily into his back.

"No promises." He rolled over and looked me in eyes; wearing his infamous smirk.

I grumbled and buried my head into the crease of his neck and let Chase snake his gently yet strong arms around my waist and soon fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3- Snow and Ice

**Can we pretend my 2 week absence never happened? I had finals and I'm finally on Winter Break! Like I said I had finals and I had some personal things going on but this is part 1 of a triple update this week so check back here for Chapter 4 and Chapter 2 in my other story in progress _Stargazer. _**

**This chapter absolutely sucks but the plot picks up soon. This story should be done right after the new year. Roughly about 10 chapters, maybe more.  
**

**Enjoy and why not leave a review?  
**

Between purple eyes and coffee

Chapter 3- snow and ice

Large hands were gripping my waist and pulling me close as I yawned widely and opened my eyes carefully.

Chase grinned at my oh-so-sexy morning face. I could feel the makeup smudges around my eyes and quickly hid my face in his chest.

"Good Morning" he whispered huskily into my ear, shooting chills up my spine. I let out a loud yawn as I stretched and rose out if bed; popping my back and stretching my arms above my head.

"All that popping does not sound healthy" I heard Chase get out of bed behind me and walk out into the kitchen. I looked at the small alarm clock on the night stand. 6:27 am

Good so I can eat breakfast here, get back home and change and drive to work and be there by 8. I followed Chase down the hall, yawning once again. I stopped at the bathroom and washed my face and smoothed down my wild hair.

I walked into the kitchen to see Chase sorting through a small stack of mail. He looked up once I entered.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked as I sat on a bar stool in front of the small island in is kitchen.

"I'll eat whatever you think sounds good." I replied fighting off yet another yawn.

"Ok! today feels like a blueberry pancake kinda day" he answered getting the necessary ingredients out and mixing them together.

"Next time I'm cooking you breakfast." I said; joining him by the stove to watch him cook.

"Next time?" He asked looking over at me.

"Don't play dumb with me chef." I smirked as he tried not to smile. He leaned over from his mixing and kissed my cheek. My entire face felt as though it had been lit on fire as a dark blush graced my pale skin.

"That's adorable." He commented pouring some batter onto the pan and poking at it.

"What's got you so cheeky this morning?" I asked returning to my seat at the barstool. Chase turned away from the bubbling pancake and pointed his spatula at me.

"You are staying the night more often. I had the best night sleep and I have all this extra energy." He stated returning to the pancakes on the stovetop. I blushed again and cracked a smile.

"Maybe you can use all this extra energy to be nicer to people." I muttered slightly under my breath.

"I am nice to people!" Chase yelled but I could hear the humor in his voice. I walked back over to the stove and began searching for plates.

"You and Kathy fight like cats and dogs!" I yelled back going over to him and shoving his shoulder playfully.

"That blonde never leaves me the hell alone. I come in to Aloe order my drink and sit and talk with you and she- ah! Just gets under my skin!" He complained, fidgeting with the spatula.

I finally found the cabinet with plates and pulled out 2 and took some pancakes off the finished stack; pausing to stick my tongue out at Chase.

"Who's immature now?" He commented; turning the burner off and joining me at his small table off to the side of the kitchen. After we finished eating, I changed and walked back down the hall to find my shoes to see Chase cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" He asked pulling his beige coat on.

"What do you mean? I was going to walk home. It's only a couple blocks." I turned my head at him questionably.

"Nonsense. I'm driving you home." Before I could protest, Chase had hooked his arm around mine and led me into the elevator.

When the doors opened on the 1st floor, we were greeted by a short, orange haired girl wearing a frilly apron and dress. Her hair was straight but stuck around her face and had some random looking dreads on the side, which I assumed were braids at some point.

"Chase!" The gel squealed pulling him away from me and hugging him tightly. He shot me a 'help me' kinda look and I cleared my throat loudly.

"Aww who's this? Your maid?" The girl asked rudely. I huffed and put my hands on my hips. Before I could argue back, Chase stopped me by putting his hand up.

"Angela, this is Maya. She lives on the floor below me with her mother and father. She's 18 but looks 12, I know." Chase introduced us and I smiled but it was completely fake.

"Maya, this is Angela. My girlfriend." He words would have made me spit take had I been drinking something.

_Girlfriend?!_

My eyes widen and so did Maya's. Maya stamped her foot on the ground angrily.

"Chase?! What do you mean girlfriend?! We are meant to be!" Chase led her into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. Before she had time to react, the doors closed while she was mid-sentence. I snorted and laughed.

"Who was she?!" I laughed at her child-like behavior.

"Yolanda's granddaughter. We basically grew up together, sorta. Her parents bought Waterbridge about 15 years ago." I shook my head and followed him outside.

The automatic doors slid open revealing white. White everywhere you looked. There must be at least a foot of snow on the ground and the cars. I took a hesitant step onto the shoveled side walk and sighed. I hate winter. With a passion.

I followed Chase down the small cutout of a side walk as he searched for his car hidden under the thick snow. I stepped onto the blacktop and my feet flew right out from under me as I slid on a patch of ice.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as pain on my butt all the way down my legs hit. Chase turned at the sound me slipping and quickly helped me up.

"God damn are you alright love? I should have helped you, the ice is thick here" he apologized wrapping an arm around my waist to hold me up.

"Fucking evil snow and ice." I hissed and I painfully walked next to him as he found his car.

"You got that right. Fuck, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I think it just scared me more than anything" I answered.

After we both scraped and wiped snow and ice off of the car, I could see the car more clearly.

It was a 2 door silver car with an almost sports car kinda look and darkly tinted windows.

Once inside the car, I looked over at Chase as he pinned some small bobby pins into his messy, peachy hair.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I asked as he looked over at me. The clips held all the hair out of his face making his purple hues pierce me like a sword. I chewed my bottoms lip.

"Whenever I don't feel like styling my hair to stay out of my face, I just pin it back. It's easier. Do I look stupid or something?" He asked, touching his hair like a teenage girl.

"No, it's sexy." I said without hesitation, winking at him. His face turned 50 shades of red. I laughed at my own analogy.

"We're you serious about telling Maya I was your girlfriend?" I asked as he started the engine.

"Yes. Dead serious." He replied looking over at me again. I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

He smirked and turned onto the slightly busy street. Rush hour wasn't as bad as usual but it would only get worse as the holidays approached.

We sat in comfortable silence for most of the ride. Chase placed his hand on the glovebox as I put my hand in his. I looked up at him as he focused on driving through the narrow city street and squeezed his hand. He smiled and squeezed back.

When we finally reached my flat, I unfortunately had to release my hand from his. He pouted.

"I get off work at 5, I'll call you." He said, breaking the comforting silence of our drive.

"You can come over for dinner. And sleep here if you want." I shrugged in the comfortable leather seat.

Chase once again raises his eyebrows and gave me a flirty look. I blushed and covered my face.

"Hey, I'm just joking Angie." His accent sent goosebumps crawling across my skin. A feeling I could get used to.

I opened my eyes to reveal his face was close to mine. I didn't hesitate to put my hands gently on his cheeks and mash my lips to his. His arm quickly found a place around my neck as the other he used to scoot closer to me as best as possible in the small space.

I opened my mouth as our hot breaths intertwined. He pulled back and rubbed my face affectionately.

"You're going to be late for work, love." He muttered. I hated to leave him, but I had to go. I climbed out of his car and waved goodbye; the remnants of our kiss lingering on my lips.


	4. Chapter 4- Maybe

**It is currently 3 am where I live right now..**

**I really wanted to update both of my stories in progress tonight but just this chapter got done and it's terrible. I wanted it to be longer but oh well. I wanted to finish this story by Christmas so I' try to update tomorrow! I finally bought A New Beginning last night! I'm only on the first week and the plots moving a little slow but it still seems like a pretty neat game. From the research I've done I really want to marry Sanjay. What do you guys think of the game?  
**

**Anyways enjoy this wayyyy to short chapter! There are text messages at the end, Chases are in bold and Angela's are in italics  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review please! :)  
**

Between purple eyes and coffee

Chapter 4- Maybe

It's been about a week since our first 'sleepover' at Chase's house.

We take turns going to each other's flats and just enjoying being together. Mostly we're at my house. Chase started leaving some clothes here. Our relationship hasn't changed much. Or should I say advanced. Besides a kiss here and there and snuggling until we fall asleep, that's pretty much it. Today is Saturday and exactly a week until Christmas. I have finished the majority of my Christmas shopping besides Chase. I don't know what to get him?!

I swear that man is the hardest person in the work to shop for! All things cooking, he already has. Every time I ask him what he wants, he tells me not to waste my money on him.

Today I also have the day off. I decided that today needed to be an unofficial girl's day out with Kathy and Anissa.

Anissa is a girl I met while at culinary school. She works on a large farm about 20 minutes from my flat. Her family supplies fresh produce for the school. She's a sweetheart but I wouldn't know her as well as I do if she wasn't dating the doctor who lives two floors down from me.

We planned on going to a hair salon in London called

I've been going there every few weeks for the past year. The guy who owns it is not only super gay, but he's also has the best advice ever.

From dieting to dating and split end remedies; Julius knows all.

Anissa and Kathy picked me up in Kathy's car and we were on our way.

"So have you banged him yet?" Kathy's surprisingly proper British accent resonated in the silence of the car ride.

My eyes widened at the sound of her question and my cheeks flushed. Anissa, who was sitting in the middle back seat, had a shocked innocent expression but still looked at me with prying eyes.

"A-ah No." I mumbled out in broken tongue.

"We'll why the hell not?!" She slammed her hands down on her steering wheel dramatically and pulled into the parking lot.

"We've only been dating 2 weeks! Kathy, think for a sec." I followed the girls into the salon.

"Kathy, Angie has a point here." Anissa shook her head, agreeing with me.

"My girls!" Julius's high pitched voice rang through the salon.

Julius is from Paris. Why did he move from there to London I'll never know.

His higher pitched French accent echoed as he hugged all three of us close.

"Angie have a seat right there. Kathy darling go with Anissa down to those two seats." He directed us around and behind me and began chopping at my medium length locks.

I didn't bother telling him what I wanted done to it; he was good enough to know what to do.

"So Miss Angie, how's the love life?" He asked as he cut the split ends off my hair. I blushed.

"I have a boyfriend. We've been dating for about a week or so." I gossiped with Julius as he spun me around and clipped the hair around my face.

"Oooh Angie I must have the details!" He cheered and fanned his face dramatically.

"Well, I met him late one night, he was sitting on the side of the road and I almost hit him with my car." I began. Julius brought out a pair of tweezers and worked on my eyebrows, making me flinch.

"You're dating a hobo?!" The purple haired man exclaimed. I broke into a fit of laughter as did Kathy and Renee.

"No! No! His sister had recently passed away and he had just left the hospital and in his grief-stricken state he wound up there I guess. Anyways, I had him stay the night, because his emotional and physical appearance was worrying me and I wanted to keep an eye on him. After the night he came to Aloe and got a cup of coffee while I was working and I gave him my number." Julius grinned widely at my tale and squealed like the girly-girly he is.

"Aww sweetheart, you two are meant to be! What's this fellow's name?" If he was sitting, Julius would be on the edge of his seat.

"Chase Marshall." I blushed at the sound of his name. I'm such a sap.

"We'll I hope yourself and Chase have a fantastic Christmas." Julius winked before taking my hand and helping me out of the salon chair. I paid at the cash register and walked out with Kathy and Anissa.

"Julius was prying you open quite a bit today wasn't he?" Anissa teased me. I shoved her playfully.

"Well Julius had a valid point. You and Chase me like that for a reason; it was fate." Kathy cut in; the blonde was looking up at the sky watching her breathy come out like smoke in the cold winter air.

"Whatever." I trailed off as we walked the same trail through the park that Chase and I went through last week. We came out in the other side and walked towards Waterbridge for a late lunch.

Yolanda greeted me at the door with a big hug. I could see Jake and Colleen at the counter talking.

Chase introduced me to them a few days ago. Their entire family adores me, except Maya of course. Maya was taking a table's order but turned to the door when we walked in. She grimaced and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Angie it's so great to see you again!" Yolanda squeezed me tight and led us to a table. As soon as we sat down my phone buzzed wildly. I looked down to see I had gotten a text from Chase.

_Eating lunch at Waterbridge?_

How on earth did he know I was here?

**Are you stalking me?!**

_No sweetheart, Maya called me. _

**Figures. Why does she have your number?**

_I gave it to her so she would quit bugging me about it. This only the second time she's ever use it._

**She doesn't seem to like me :/**

_Don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight ;)_

I smiled at my phone like a fool.

Kathy and Anissa poked fun at me and begged to see my phone. Yolanda looked at us like we were crazy; fighting over a cell phone like pigeons in the city over a scrap of bagel.

Maybe we are meant to be.


	5. Authors Note

Hiiiii so I kinda forgot about this website for a good 7 months because I really had to focus on my 2 pond semester of school and my job. I had ap exams In may and I really needed to focus on that. Also in march I was a lead dancer in my schools production of beauty and the beast so I had rehearsals to be at.

This story was meant to be updated during the winter months because of Christmas etc but things started to get kinda hectic and I couldn't update so instead I wrote out all the rest of the chapters and typed them up on my laptop. It ended up being over 20 something chapters. Wellll then my laptop got a virus and wiped out EVERYTHING. Now I have an iPad mini and it lets me update via it.

For now I'm going to put this story and my other story "stargazer" on hold until later thus year. I have exactly one month before I start my senior year of high school which I will certainly need to focus on and apply for colleges.

I have 2 new stories that I would love to start updating on soon so look out for them.

The first one is based on the book "Looking For Alaska" by John Green which if you haven't read that go and read it because its AMAZING and I'm going to try to have the first chapter up by tonight or early tomorrow.

The second one is called "Impressment" and is set in the late 1770s and follows a rich colonist named Molly as her father while out at sea is taken captive by the British. It will eventually become a MollyxGill story. I'm a history nerd and couldn't resist this idea :D


End file.
